Ludwig and the Order of the Phenix
by HeartCurl23
Summary: No one believes Harry, so Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano must return to Hogwarts, stand up for him, and restore Feliciano's memory. Will the memory be restored? Will the trio be silenced by the Magical Government? Feliciano and the Goblet of Fire sequal. I suck at summeries.
1. Back to Class

1. Back to Class

All summer, Germany dreamed of returning to Hogwarts. He dreamed of Jane, and had nightmares of extracting revenge on Voldemort for robbing Italy of his memories prior to the tournament. He and Romano often tried to help Italy, but none of their efforts prevailed. All they could do was wait until England told them that school was back in session. When he finally did, he wasn't happy with the newspaper in his hands. "England," Germany started. "I know that look. Was wrong?"

"Harry needs help again." he grumbled out. "Listen. 'Declared by Cornelious Fudge, the cases of the memory and injuries of Feliciano Vargas, a foreign exchange student from Italy, and death of Cedric Digory, Hogwarts student (Hufflpuff), are, and will be, recognized as mire accidents because of lack of proof. The murders can be explained by the Notorious Mass Murderer, Serious Black.' Meaning, the Ministry, wizarding government, refuse to accept that You Know Who has returned." He showed them the picture of Harry with the title alternating between 'Potter' and 'Plotter'.

"That's just crazy!" Romano exclaimed as Italy just watched them in confusion. "There's no way they would do that! And who the fuck is Serious Black?!"

"Harry's godfather." England answered. "And yes, Cornelious has lost his mind and is in great denial from the fear of what happened last time."

"What can we do to help?" Germany asked in determination.

"I need you three to go back to Hogwarts, keep an eye on Harry as always, but also, help him however you can. He needs all the moral support he can get this year." he explained as he led the three boys to his layer once again to be downsized.

"Germany, what is England talking about?" Italy asked periodically throughout the walk.

"You'll see soon." the blond answered. "This is what your bruder and I have been trying to tell you all summer."

After they shrank to twelve year olds, they were given the respected amount of money and the supply list for second years. "Harry had a tough summer," England explained, leading the three to his flu network. "He's nearly been expelled, but you will find him there. They dropped his charges. Goodbye and good luck." With that, once again, they were consumed in the green flames and transported to Digon Ally for school shopping. The last thing they caught was a last minute, "Don't forget to write!" before the layer disappeared.

"Ja Mutter." Ludwig grumbled jokingly before they exited the fire place.

After their shopping was done, they made the journey to the train, then the cubby where they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione once again. "Do you mind?" Ludwig asked. "Everywhere else is full."

The trio smiled. "Nice seeing you three again." Hermione greeted as she slid over to give them room. "Jolly holiday, Ludwig?"

"It was alright." the German answered as his Gilbert stepped down his arm to his lap.

"Feli, how's your head?" Harry asked. "You hit it pretty bad last year. Anything recover?"

"We can't get him to remember anything!" Lovino answered for his brother. "All he remembers about last year is that something big happened at Hogwarts, but he doesn't even remember what, or that it was at Hogwarts. He just calls it 'Il Castello Magico', which is just 'The Magical Castle'."

"Bloody Hell." was all Ron can say.

They changed into their robes, and walked out to the carriages. "Hermione," Harry started, "what exactly is that?" Ludwig, Feliciano, and Lovino looked to where Harry was looking, but were confused when Hermione stated that there was nothing there.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Lovino tantrumed. "There's a freaky skeleton winged horse thingy pulling the carriage!"

"I think you've gone bloody mad Lovi," Ron chuckled. "there's nothing there, the carriages always pull themselves."

"I see that thing too." Ludwig stated.

"Ve~ me too." Feliciano agreed.

"Don't worry." they heard a soft voice from in the carriage. "You boys aren't going mad. I can see them too." the owner of the voice lowered the up side down magazine she was reading to reveal long, almost white hair and icy pale blue eyes with nearly white skin. "You're just a sain as I am."

"That doesn't help much you-OW!" Lovino scowled at Ludwig for making him interrupt himself as he rubbed his head where he was smacked.

"Fratello, are you okay?" Feli asked.

"I'm not the one that hit my head so hard I lost my memory!" Lovi reminded bitterly as he followed everyone on the carriage, Feliciano following close behind.

They all loaded on the carriage and Hermione brought it upon herself to do introductions. "Everyone, this is Loony Love-" she stopped herself when the Italians and German gave her a worried look. "...Luna Lovegood."

Lovino hung his head. "Note to self, check into a nut ho-OW! POTATO BASTARD!"

"That's rude!" Ludwig scolded. "Apologize to Luna!"

"It's alright." Luna stated. "I get things like that a lot. I am quite used to it. Anyone hungry? I hope there's pudding."

They made their way down to the Great Hall where they enjoyed a great meal and had a long chat about their holiday. "Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted the students. "Once again, there has been a change in staff. Our original Care of Magical Creatures Professor has been so kind to take his post back while Hagrid is away for important business. Also, the position of Dark Arts Professor has been filled by Ms. Dalores Jane Umbridge. I hope you all join me in welcoming her and wishing her luck that all other professors tend to lack in this position. Also, as usual, Mr. Filtch asked me to remind you-"

"Thank you Headmaster," a woman in a puffy pink suit interrupted. "for those kind words of welcome."

"She was at my hearing." Harry stated to his friends. "She works for Fudge."

Lovino and Ludwig looked back up at the overly sweet woman standing in front of the Headmaster in scowls. "And I also want to thank all of you for all those bright, warm, welcoming faces smiling up at me. I know we are going to be very good friends." When Feliciano looked around, everyone, at least at the Ravenclaw table, was glaring daggers at the woman. "The Minister for Magic has decided that education here at Hogwarts is misled. I am here to help you to preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and outlaw what must be prohibited." With that, the woman sat back down.

Confused, the four Gryffindor's turned to Hermione. "What the fuck was that about?" Lovino asked.

Hermione sighed. "The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."


	2. It's a Pink Pink World

2. It's a Pink Pink World

"Ludwig?" a voice stopped the Gryffindor as he turned. He knew those green eyes and dirty blond hair anywhere.

"Jane!" he exclaimed as they hugged each other. "I missed you so much! How was your summer? Why haven't you written me?" he asked, letting go so he can look into her beautiful green eyes.

The Hufflpuff seemed to stiffen as his questions flooded out. "Luddy, my mum didn't want me to talk to someone who's friends with Harry. I'm sorry." Ludwig just looked at her as she melted in the crowd guilt fully and regrettably.

The first day of Defense Against the Dark Arts was very...difficult for Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano to swallow. They passed notes before class, chatting with friends like normal classmates until a note went down in flames. Professor Umbridge stood at the back of the class with a toxically sweet smile. She flicked her wand at the books at the front of the room and they floated to the desks. Ludwig sneered at the book titled "Basic Magical Defense". "The Ministry feels that education here is far too advanst for you, so you will be learning defensive spells in a more secure, risk-free way, starting with the basics." Ludwig raised his hand. "Yes Mr..."

"Doitsu." he finished for her. "But, there's nothing in here about actually using magic of any kind, or any sort of self-defense."

Umbridge looked confused. "Using magic?" she asked. "What would you need self-defense from?"

"What about that Voldemort bastard?!" Lovino yelled, and the room went silent.

"Didn't Arthur say that that guy has followers?" Feliciano asked Ludwig silently next to him. "We would need protection from them at least, right Professor?"

Umbridge's smile turned into a forced one. "I understand that you children don't understand the full truth." she stated as she approached the three. "You have been told that a sirten dark wizard has returned, and I believe the young man that told you is a very close friend of yours. That. Friend. Lied."

"He didn't lie!" Ludwig exploded. "He has no motive TO lie!"

"Detention Mr. Doitsu!"

"So, according to you, Cedric dropped dead by choice?"

"Or Feliciano, my own fratello, decided to forget everything on the spot, even his own name?!"

"I must warn you, I have very little patients from my fifth year class." she stated before she explained her view on the crimes committed the previous year. "Feliciano Vargas is still alive and well after he bumped his head in the tournament last year, and Cedric Digory's death was a horrid accident."

"It was MURDER!" Ludwig pushed. "You might not believe Harry, but he has my full trust, and he would never lie about anything like that!"

"Potato Bastard's right!" Lovino agreed, getting an odd look from his brother. "It's not Harry's fault that he was concerned your pathetic life by warning everyone!"

"Harry is really nice! And really brave! And I don't think he'll do anything for a false edge! And I'm shutting up now." Feliciano stood for a second, then curled up in his chair behind his desk, leaving Ludwig and Lovino as the only two standing.

"Both of you." she sighed. "See me later in my office."

When time for detention came, they knocked on the thick dark door. "Come in." she called as the door opened to a flood of pink and cats. If they didn't know better, they would think that this was Hercules' and Felix's shared office with all the cats, pink, and fluff on all the walls and furniture.

"This is what I get for helping a Potato Eater." Lovino grumbled to no one in particular. "Locked in a room that was decorated by Cat Bastard and Pink Bastard."

After some silence, Umbridge gave Lovino a quill, sitting him down at a desk with a blank parchment. "I want you to write some lines for me today Mr. Vargas." He took the quill in his hand and waited for her to tell him what to write. "Write down 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many times?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"However long it takes for your friend here to get the message."

Ignoring the fact that she called Ludwig his friend to avoid getting into more trouble, he prepared to write with the quill given to him, but he noticed something odd. "I need ink."

"No you don't."

Sighing, Lovino wrote down the line, confused as to why it was red. As Umbridge made tea at her desk, Ludwig grunted in pain seconds after Lovino started writing. He stopped to see why the German cried, then saw that a copy of the parchment was engraved on the back of his hand. The ink Lovino just used was Ludwig's blood. The thought made his stomach flip as he gaged at the feathered object in his hand.

The Professor smiled at the boys. "You both know deep down, you deserve to be punished."

With Ludwig cradling his hand, the two left for the common room. On the way down, they bumped into Harry. "What's wrong Ludwig?" he asked.

With the German still traumatized at what just happened, Lovino looked at the fifth year in front of them. "You going to Umbridge's office for detention?" he asked as Harry nodded. Lovino sighed as he shook his head and kept walking. "Hope you don't mind cat plates, pink bricks, and red ink."


	3. Army

3. Army

Everything went upside down at Hogwarts. Professor Umbridge took full control of the school. She interrogated the other professors until she ended up in the Entrance Courtyard with Professor Trilony. "What's going on?" Feliciano asked Luna.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "but it doesn't look good."

He searched the courtyard for his brother and friends. "What happened?" he asked Lovino when he found him.

"You know how Sweet Bitch was writing reports on the other professors?" he asked as the younger Italian nodded. "She chose Crazy Bitch, the Divinations Professor." When Feli looked in front of him, the professor was sobbing with bags and suit cases behind her.

The Divinations Professor steadily approached Umbridge. "Please." she begged. "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

The Russian Sweet woman presented a paper to her. "Actually, I can." That resulted in more sobs from the devastated professor. At all the commotion, Professor McGonagall came out and was quick to comfort Trilony. "Professor, is there something you wish to say on this matter?"

"There are several things I'd like to say!" she countered.

"There's a crap load of things I'd LOVE to say!" Lovino grumbled as the doors opened once again.

Professor Dumbledore came out and gazed at the scene in the courtyard in front of him. "Professor McGonagall!" he called. "Would you be so kind as to escort Professor Trilony back in the castle?" The professor sobbed many "thank you"s as the two inched inside.

Umbridge was more than concerned. "Dumbledore," she called. "it clearly states in decree number 27-"

"You have a right to dismiss my teachers." the man interrupted. "You do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That remains with Headmaster."

She gave a devilish smile. "For now."

In the Gryffindor common room, the five Gryffindor's were furious. "We're NOT learning to defend ourselves, we're NOT learning to pass our OWLs... she's taking over the entire school!" Hermione ranted.

"No shit Sherlock!" Lovino grumbled.

"What should we do?" Ludwig asked, rubbing his hand like he does all the time now.

The fire popped, and Harry was quick to look and maneuver around the couch to the fire place. "Serious!" he called.

"Nice seeing you again Harry." he said before he turned his attention to the second years. "I don't believe I met you two."

"I'm Ludwig and this is Lovino." the German introduced.

"Pleasure." he huffed out before going back on track. "I heard Umbridge is in the Hogwarts staff now. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-bloods?"

"She's not letting us use any magic." Harry exclaimed.

Serious sighed. "I'm not surprised. Fudge thinks Dumbledore is using this school to rise up against him."

"Like some wizard army?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks." the man in the fire stated. "He's become so supper sticious of his post that he will do anything to keep it." They heard footsteps coming. "Someone's coming. Looks like you're on your own." and he was gone.

Hermione looked around seriously. "We have to be able to defend ourselves." she stated. "If Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." All eyes turned to Harry.

After gathering some other students, they met in Honey Dukes. It was awkward for the first few moments until Hermione started the meeting. "We need a teacher...PROPER teacher. Someone who has personal experience with facing the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Sallin asked.

"I told you why." Lovino explained. "You Know Who's back."

"Because he says?" someone else asked.

"Because Dumbledore says." Ron answered.

"Because Dumbledore says because he says!" another student exclaimed. "My point is, where's the proof?!"

"Maybe Harry can tell us more about Cedric Digory." Jane suggested.

Harry exploded. "I'm NOT talking about Cedric! If that's why you're here, clear out now!"

Feliciano tugged Ludwig's sleeve. "Who's Cedric?" he asked.

"I'll explain later."

"My mum was right!" Jane exclaimed. "This is all a hoax!"

"Is it true you can produce a Petronius Charm?" Luna asked to defuse the tension.

Eyes turned back to the three Gryffindor's. "Yes." Hermione answered. "I've seen it."

"And he fought a Basilisk with a sword in Dumbledore's office!"

"And he one time fought off a thousand Dementors at once!"

"And last year he really did fight You Know Who in the flesh."

Harry was overwhelmed. "Look, it sounds great when you put it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I almost always had help."

"He's just being mod-"

"NO!" he snapped. "Hermione, I'm NOT!" He turned back to the crowd and prepared for his speech. "Facing this stuff in real life is nothing like school. In school, you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes," he stopped there, regaining his composure. "...you don't know what that's like."

Hermione sat down next to him. "You're right, Harry, we don't." she stated. "That's why we need your help. If we want to have any chance at beating...Voldemort..." She placed a parchment on the table and the three Gryffindor's were the first to sign before a long line was formed. "Ludwig Doitsu, Fred Weasly, George Weasly, Lovino Vargas, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Parvarti Patil, Feliciano Vargas, Luna Lovegood, Nevil Longbottom, Jane Scott, Ginny Weasly, Sallin Bones..." were all signatures on the list.

A few of the teens that were walking back to the castle. "We need to think of somewhere we can meet that would prevent Umbridge from finding us."

"The Shrieking Shack?" Jane suggested.

"Too small."

"Forbidden Forest?" Sallin stated.

"Like hell I'm going in there!" Lovino countered his girlfriend.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Breaking the rules?"

"She's right!" Ludwig agreed excitedly.

Everyone stared at the two. "Who are you, and what have you done to Hermione Granger and Ludwig?!"

"Well, there is one good thing that came from today!" Hermione stated with her head high as she turned to Harry. "Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you, couldn't she?"

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Harry got back on track. "Over the next few weeks, we should come up with meeting places. Wherever we meet, it has to be somewhere Umbridge won't find us." They had no idea that the very woman they were hiding from was right above them as they entered the clock tower.

From the moment the parchment was signed, Dumbledore's Army began.


	4. Room of Requirment

4. Room of Requirement

Ludwig was on a search for his new class when he saw Nevil get pushed down by some higher classmen Slytherins. He was quick to help the fifth year to his feet. "Don't let them get to you." he stated. "You'd only give them satisfactory."

"Yeah, thanks." Nevil grumbled before he looked at him oddly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"My schedule got changed from Herbology to Charms while I was in Care of Magical Creatures, so I'm a little lost."

"It's actually on the seventh floor." the fifth year stated. "I have a free period so I can take you there."

The German was more than grateful as he followed Nevil to the seventh floor. "You think of anywhere for Dumbledore's Army to practice?" Ludwig asked as they walked down the hall.

Nevil shook his head. "But I hope we find a good place soon so I could practice on those good-for-nothing Slytherins!" As that was said, they heard the wall crack and sand fall.

They went back to the source of the sound to investigate and saw large wooden doors with black metallic designs. The doors opened magically and the two gazed inside. After regaining his composure, Nevil turned to Ludwig. "You know where Potions is, right?" The blond nodded. "Go down there and get Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I think we just found what we were looking for." He did what he was told, informing Jane, Sallin, Lovino, and Feliciano as he passed them on his way to the dungeons.

When he brought everyone back, they all had the same reaction. "You two did it!" Hermione exclaimed. "You found the Room of Requirement!" Everyone looked at her before she explained. "The Room of Requirement is a hidden room that is meant to fit the finder's needs."

"So, if I really needed pasta, and I find this room, I'll magically get pasta?" Feliciano asked.

After looking at him for a moment, Hermione furrowed her brows. "Not...exactly..."

"So, if I was home sick, and needed to see a room that was like my home, it'll turn into an Italian room?" Lovino asked.

"That's a better idea." she stated.

"This is perfect!" Harry exclaimed. "It's like Hogwarts WANTS us to fight back!"

Over the next few weeks, Dumbledore's Army met in the Room of Requirement as an actual class every evening.

Umbridge interrogated the members of the little club, but got nothing out of them. She assigned Malfoy, Crab, Goyal, and Filtch to bust the members of the army, but they got nowhere. Despite their failures, they received metals for loyalty.

The members of the army were learning defensive spells at lightning speed. They had duels with one another, practiced on dummies, any kind of practice they could get, they got. Ludwig personally trained Feliciano and Lovino when Harry was busy, and the trio got hard training with graduates spells.

As the weeks passed, Umbridge got more and more strict. She band wands from her classroom, and, according to Hermione, band the need for a brain. She had more charmed quills that used blood for ink, and had her students write essays with them. The only thing that kept the students going is the thought of putting Umbridge in her place when they got more and more advanced.


	5. Mistletoe

5. Mistletoe

Harry, Ludwig, Lovino, and Feliciano went down to the forest just to hike and they had nothing better to do when they saw Luna with the winged skeleton horse things. The odd thing was that she was barefoot. "Hello Harry Potter and friends." she sighed without even turning around.

"Aren't your feet cold?" Harry asked as Luna nodded.

"What happened to your shoes?" Ludwig asked.

"All my shoes miraculously disappeared." she answered. "I suspect Nargals are behind it."

"What the fuck are Nargals?" Lovino asked, but was never answered.

"What are these things?" Feliciano asked.

Luna turned to the creature the Italian was gesturing to and smiled. "They're called Thestrals. People try to avoid them because they're..."

"Different." Harry finished for her.

"Why can't anyone else see them?" Lovi questioned. "Are you rubbing your cra-OW! STOP HITTING MY FUCKING HEAD YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!"

"It's alright." she sighed. "I know what you were going to say, and they can only be seen by people who've seen death. Who've you seen die?" she asked, turning to the German and Italians.

Ludwig looked grim. "...Let's just say...I've seen a lot more death in my life than I could count."

After looking closely at him, eyeing something invisible to her right, she nodded in understanding. "I know. It must be lonely being alive for about a thousand years. You must've been forced to go to war countless times."

They stared at her in shock. "How did you-"

"Breaty Bats can smell age. The older they are, the more vague the answer is. Kinya tells me everyone's true age, especially boys. My father bought Kinya for me so I wouldn't gave to guess someone's age and start dating an adult that looks younger than they are." she answered.

"Well, what about you?" Lovino asked, crossing his arms. "You must've seen death!"

"I have." Luna stated. "My mum. She was an extraordinary witch, but she liked the experiment a lot, and one of her spells went terribly wrong. I was nine." She then turned to Harry. "My father and I fully support you by the way, how You Know Who's back, and you fought him, and the Ministry is conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Thanks Luna." Harry sighed. "You're probably one of the few who do."

"That's probably how he wants you to feel." she stated.

Ludwig eyed her. "What do you mean?"

"If I were You Know Who, I would want you to feel cut off from everyone else." she explained. "If it's just you alone, you're not as much of a threat."

Soon, Christmas Break was just around the corner, and they were having their last meeting of the semester. "Let me just say that you all improved wonderfully over the past weeks. Although we won't meet again until after the Holidays, just keep practicing on your own time, and well done everyone!" Everyone applauded and defused as Lovino and Ludwig went over to Sallin and Jane.

The two boys looked at the only Slytherin in the club. "Are you okay Bella?" Lovino asked as Ludwig and Jane looked at her in concern. "I heard Umbridge gave you those stupid lines to write, and you were in there for a long time."

"I'm fine Curly." she huffed, pulling down her sleeve.

"Come on Jane," Ludwig sighed. "I think they want to be left alone."

They did as Lovino looked down at his girlfriend. "Do you have any plans for the Holidays?" he asked.

"Just going to that rat's nest of a home." she answered.

"Do you want to come home...with me?" he asked.

Sallin looked at him with those narrow lime green eyes. "Don't you live in Spain or something like that?"

"Actually, I live in South Italy." he stated.

"Same difference." she huffed, crossing her arms.

They heard something above them and looked up. Directly above them, a vine was magically growing and little white and pink flowers were blooming on it. "Mistletoe." Lovi whispered as he looked back down at the girl in front of him. "Nargals probably made that grow there."

She furrowed her brows. "What are Nargals?"

"...No idea..." he huffed before pulling her in and kissing her softly. In turn, she ran her slender fingers through his brown hair and pulled his head closer to hers as she kissed back with full force. They continued to kiss like that as the mistletoe only grew more and blossomed.

Lovino went back to the common room after walking Sallin to the dungeons to her portrait. There, he found out that something very similar to what just happened to him happened to Harry and Cho. "So, you and Cho, Hu?" Lovino questioned.

"You're dating a Slytherin!" Harry reminded.

"And proud of it! She kisses like nothing I've ever experienced before, and seven and a half centuries of kisses, I know what I'm talking about." he stated.

The three fifth years looked at him before giggling and hitting themselves on the head. "Right, because you're under an age spell, and you and Feliciano make up Italy." Hermione reminded herself.

"So, I told you about my kiss, what about yours?" Lovi asked.

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "...Wet." he answered. "She was sort of crying."

"I would be surprised if she wasn't." Hermione stated. "Cho spends half her time crying these days." When everyone looked at her, she continued to display her thoughts. "Well, she obviously sad about Cedric, unsure how she feels about Harry, therefore guilty for kissing him, worried about failing OWLs because she's so busy worrying about everything else!"

"If one person can feel all that, they'd explode." Ron chuckled.

Hermione looked at him offended. "Just because you have the emotional range of a tea spoon," She stopped there because everyone burst into a small laughing fit, causing her to lose her train of thought. It felt nice to them to know they can just hang out and have positive relationships despite what was going on in the real world.


	6. Snake

6. Snake

Lovino and Ludwig rushed to Harry's bed in the middle of the night, woken up by his pants and cries. "Wake up!" Ludwig yelled as he jumped awake. The intense look in his eyes told them exactly what happened as Ludwig hightailed out of the tower with Harry in his firm grip while Lovino woke up Ron to catch him up.

They all met in Dumbledore's office, Harry, drenched in sweat. "In the dream, were you standing next to the victim, or looking down at the scean?"

"Neither." Harry answered. "Professor, I-"

"Regenald!" he interrupted as he approached the portrait. "Contact the medics, tell them Arthur Weasly is gravely injured, and his children will be there momentarily by port key."

"Professor, what is-"

"Felix! Get to the Fat Lady, and tell her to wake up the Weasly children and tell them the news."

Ludwig and Lovino watched as he hurried around the room. "Sir, Arthur Weasly is now in intensive care."

"Oh thank-"

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry exploded, causing everyone to jump.

Lovino nearly screamed, jumping out of his skin, and Ludwig held in a breath, taking a cautious step back as Harry's blue eyes flashed to a much darker, paler color. No one dared move as all eyes rested on Harry. "...Harry..." Ludwig whispered, too shocked to do anything else as Snape came in the room.

"You asked for me?" the man in black purred in his blank, expressionless way.

"Severus!" Dumbledore exclaimed, happy to see the very man he needed. "I'm afraid this cannot wait, not even 'til morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable." Snape snatched Harry's sweating wrist and dragged him out as Ludwig and Lovino faced the headmaster. "You boys should get to bed. You still have classes tomorrow."

With that in mind, they drifted out of the room and sat on their bunks fully awake. "You think Harry will be okay?" Lovino asked, hanging his head over the edge of the bunk to look at the German.

Ludwig looked over and sighed, laying on his elbow facing the Italian. "I know he's been through worse, but even if he wouldn't be fine, we can't just send Gilbert to Arthur."

"Why not?"

"Umbridge confiscated all the personal, and school owls to keep control of the post, remember?"

Lovino's face morphed into its usual scowl as he laid back in his bed. "...What do you miss most?"

"About what?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know, home? A specific time?" he huffed. "...If you say that you miss WW2, I'm gonna-"

"I don't!" he shouted, careful not to wake anyone up. "...If anything, the World Wars were my LEAST favorite times." he sighed in thought. "...No one thought I would get out of my debt and depression after WW1. I had paper money flooding my country...just no gold to back it up, so it was useless. The second World War has most of my regrets...and is also what I'm most known for. 'Germany! The heartless, Nazi country against all Pols and Jews, wanting nothing more than to achieve World Domination with the Japanese and Italians!', yeah, that's a great reputation." he huffed sarcastically. (A/N: No offence intended with his general comment.) "No, I really miss...the Enlightenment Era. Back in the day when common sense was ACCTUALLY common. Science and art grew to have more importance, people questioned church, government, nature... There was this one man...I don't remember his name...but he posted copies of 95 things wrong with the church on every church door. Man! Did that man have guts, especially since back then, church ruled everything." he sighed dreamily before asking, "What about you?"

Lovino was fairly surprised at the question. "...What about me?"

"What do you miss? Your country? An era? ...A special some-country?"

"WHAT?!" The Italian tensed at the last suggestion. "I'm dating Sallin! You DON'T need to say 'special some-country'!"

"Just because you miss someone doesn't mean you love Sallin any less." he stated.

Lovino thought for a second before he sighed. "...Fine... Before I kissed Sallin, I asked her to come home with me for Christmas break, and she instantly thought I lived in Spain… If you tell ANYONE, I will slit your throat in your sleep…but, to tell you the truth…I miss the days I lived with Antonio in Spain." Ludwig was silent, giving Lovino room to speak. "I mean, not really that I miss those days, I just…I look back on those days, and think that, I was a complete little bastard to him. He only had my best interest in mind. How do I repay him? I never said 'thank you', I called him a bastard…I kept him shut out."

"…Antonio told me that you used to have it upon yourself to wake him up every morning."

The Italian sighed. "…Si…"

The German looked up in thought. "How did you wake him up?"

An evil smirk spread across his tanned face. "…If you want, Potato Bastard…I'll wake you up tomorrow with a similar…technique…" he purred, followed by an ominous chuckle. "Bunne notte."

Ludwig just stared at the top bunk in worried curiosity. "…Gute Nacht…" and though it was beyond difficult, he got comfortable and fell asleep.

The next morning, hours before classes started, when the sun was barely rising, Ludwig started to shift in his bed with a feeling of someone watching him. Next to his bed was Lovino, staring at him with big green-brown eyes. He looked down at the large ball in his hand, about the size and weight of his chibiself. He hovered it as high as it would go over the German's stomach, and dropped it.

The blond woke with a loud shout, surprisingly only causing the other boys to shift or grumble. Ludwig looked up at the smirking Italian with a scowl. "What was that?!"

"That's how I woke up Antonio when we were living together~!" he answered in a way much like his brother. "…Except, I would literally jump on him continuously until he'd get up. Thank God you only take one "jump", and that I could find that ball~!" The German just scowled before getting ready for his day. That's the last time he tries to bond with Italia Romano.

Soon, Christmas break came and, though Lovino brought Sallin home with him and his brother, Ludwig simply sent his brother a Christmas card and went with Harry to House Black so he could keep a closer eye on him. He was happy to see Mrs. Weasly there, as well as Mr. Weasly. "Daddy's back~!" the woman announced happily, assisting her husband in his chair.

Ludwig took in the features of the man. Like the rest of the Weasly's, he had the ginger hair that was cut short. His eye color was undetermined because of the swelling in his face from, what he could only assume was, the attack Harry dreamed about. While Mrs. Weasly passed out presents, Ludwig went to meet Mr. Weasly face to face.

The man looked at the blond in front of him curiously. "I don't believe I've met you." he stated.

"My name is Ludwig Doitsu, sir." He introduced with a hand to shake. "I'm one of Harry's and Ron's…friends from school."

They shook hands before Mr. Weasly tilted his head to the side. "Why aren't you with your family?" he asked. "I'm sure they'd want to see you after a long semester."

"Mein Bruder doesn't even know I'm attending Hogwarts, and I don't have any other family really." He shrugged.

"Is your brother muggle?"

Ludwig shrugged a little. "…Yes and no…" he stated. "…He doesn't have magic, if that's what you mean."

Though he gave a confused look, Mr. Weasly smiled past it and shook his hand again. "Well Ludwig, you are welcome at the Weasly's! Happy Christmas."

"Frohe Weihnachten-I mean-Merry Christmas." He replied, not noticing someone coming up behind him until he felt an object slide in his hand.

When he turned, he saw Mrs. Weasly with a big, warm smile on her face, quickly pulling him in a hug. "Happy Christmas Ludwig."

He looked down at the wrapped box he held. It was fairly average as far as presents go, about the size of a textbook. Glancing at the tag that read, "To: Ludwig, From: Weasly's" Ludwig looked up at the woman. "You didn't have to, Mrs. Weasly." He stated. "I didn't get you anything."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, posh!" she exclaimed. "What kind of Christmas would it be for you if you didn't get anything, or didn't see your family?"

He smiled gratefully as he hugged her again and opened the box. Inside was a home stitched dark red sweater vest with pale yellow hymning and the same yellow making up a large "L" on the chest. Zigzagged in the sweater in a seemingly random order were several shades of pale pink, and black with little bits and pieces of dark greens and blues. He smiled at her again and thanked her politely; putting it on since she just stared at him with her face frozen in excitement until he did.

Once all the gifts were passed out, Mr. Weasly proposed a toast. "To Harry!" he exclaimed, waiting for everyone's attention before he continued. "Without whom, I would not be here."

"To Harry!" Everyone else cheered, taking a sip from their beverage.

"Harry!" a voice added itself to the toast from the doorway. Ludwig and Harry both looked at the new man. He had long, wavy black hair along with a small black beard and mustache. His cloths were dark purplish brown that made him blend in the walls of the house. Ludwig was sure he saw that man before, but wasn't sure from where. He knows he heard his voice before.

Harry smiled and hugged him. "Serious!" he exclaimed in joy.

That name hit the German like a ton of bricks. Was that really the same man that talked to them from the fire place in the common room? He simply walked up and extended his hand once he and Harry separated. "Hallo sir." He stated. "I'm Ludwig."

Serious shook his hand firmly. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face. You look so different in person than you did from the fire place." He then turned to his godson. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" With a nod from Harry, the two left to the other room. Ludwig couldn't help but listen in through the door. "…I heard that you dreamed of Arthur's attack as it was happening."

Harry sighed. "It was so odd!" he exclaimed. "Dumbledore thought that I was only seeing it, but I was really-" he cut himself off. "…I was the snake." Ludwig had to bite down on his tongue to keep from being noticed after hearing that bit of information. "Serious, what if I'm-" Harry cut himself off again, searching for what to say. "While I was in Dumbledore's office, there was a point I wanted to…For just a moment, I-" He attempted to recollect his thoughts again. "Serious, what if I'm becoming more like Voldemort?" he asked. "What if I'm becoming bad? I mean, I'm just so angry…all the time!"

After a moment's silence, Ludwig heard Serious step closer to Harry. "Harry, I want you to listen very carefully." He stated slowly. "You're NOT a bad person. You're a very GOOD person…who bad things have happened to. The world isn't separated into good people and Death Eaters, we all have light and dark inside us. It's what we chose to do with our abilities that make us good or bad." Hearing that, Ludwig decided it would be better if he just borrowed a phone from someone and call his brother. He hadn't seen him in six months, and it is Christmas after all.


End file.
